1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the formation of polymeric coatings on the surface of pellets or other aggregates of particulate matter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many processes are known in the art for formation of various types of coatings on the surfaces of pellets. Such processes include dipping, rolling, brushing, air suspension, fluidized bed and spraying, to name a few. The present invention provides a method for coating pellets which contain void spaces from a suspension of thermoplastic polymeric particles in a liquid, by creating a pressure differential between the void spaces and the outside of the pellet while it is in contact with the suspension, to form a layer of polymeric particles on the surface of the pellet, and subsequently fusing or thermally adhering the particles to form a generally continuous coating.